Deck:Golem+Night Witch+Lightning
Strategy *Since this deck lacks the Elixir Collector, you should only use the Golem when it is Double Elixir. Always make sure you pair the Golem with the Lightning and a support card, usually the Night Witch, but it depends on the troop that your opponent sends. *At the start of a match if you have a tombstone in your hand place it to bank some elixir. *The Night Witch should be used only for defense unless it is Double Elixir. She should be used against building targeting troops, such as Giants and Golems. **The Night Witch can also be used to take out a single glass cannon since her mediocre hitpoints cannot survive many glass cannons. **The Night Witch's bats can also serve as extra damage or air distractions from dangerous cards like Inferno Dragon. *Lightning should only be used with the Golem during Double Elixir since this card is expensive. Use this card to constantly damage the crown tower while killing glass cannons before Double Elixir starts. You can use this card on defensive but only in certain situations where your troops cannot stop a push. Lightning can also be used to take out threats to your Golem if you have a Golem push going. *If you start with Archers in your hand, the first thing to do is to split them, so you know which lane your opponent is attacking and what cards they have. You can also split the Archers in the center as the enemy troops have to travel to kill the first Archer and then travel even further to kill the second Archer, allowing the Princess Towers to shoot down the enemy troops. *The Tombstone should be used to defend against single target troops and building targeting troops. If you start the game with this in your hand or you reach the 10 Elixir mark, place it down to cycle your deck and/or start storing more Elixir. *The Tombstone can also be used to support a push since the Skeletons also serve as a distraction to the enemy troops or buildings. **The Tombstone is good at stopping the Furnace since the constantly spawning skeletons will distract the fire spirits. *The Baby Dragon should be used against low health swarms on defense but it can also distract and tank some hits from ranged troops. *Fire Spirits are quick splash damage troops. Use them when you are pushing with your Golem to destroy low health troops or defending against air swarms. *The Log is a cheap, versatile spell that should be used against Princesses and swarms. If your opponent has a Goblin Barrel, save The Log exclusively for that. Substitution Golem: There are no substitutions. Night Witch: There are no substitutions. (But if you really don't have one then you can use Mini P.E.K.K.A or Lumberjack) Lightning: There are no substitutions. Archers: You can substitute Archers with Musketeer or Hunter. Tombstone: You can substitute Tombstone with Inferno Tower, Inferno Dragon or Goblin Hut. Baby Dragon: You can substitute Baby Dragon with Mega Minion. Fire Spirits: You can substitute Fire Spirits with Ice Spirit. The Log: You can substitute The Log with Arrows. Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck is might have some problems against Lavaloon since Archers are the only high damage anti-air in this deck. However, most Lavaloon users use Lightning and Arrows meaning that Archers have an advantage against those spells. Try to use the Fire Spirits and Archers to take down the Balloon before attacking the Lavahound. 4/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is decent against Three Musketeers since Lightning can take out Three Musketeers while Fire Spirits + The Log can stop most of the damage from Three Musketeers. Lightning is also a good counter to the Three Musketeers. 5/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is weak against P.E.K.K.A as P.E.K.K.A can easily destroy the golem while all of the support troops can't overwhelm the P.E.K.K.A. Against a P.E.K.K.A deck try to at least get a draw or slowly get chip damage on the crown tower. 4/10 Golem: This deck is ironically weak to Golem decks since Night Witch is the only card that can deal massive damage to the Golem but the Golem users always have high damage support or spells that can take out the Night Witch. Try to build up a bigger push than your opponent since your deck does not have a lot of answers to Golem decks. For a better chance against Golem decks you should switch your Tombstone for an Inferno Dragon. 4/10 Giant: This deck is okay against Giant decks since the Tombstone and Night Witch can take out the Giant. However, always take out the support cards before fighting the Giant. The Baby Dragon can act as a distraction for the support while you can use another card to take out the support. 7/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is strong against Mortar decks since the Golem can soak up a lot of damage from the Mortar and distract while the support units can easily take out the Mortar. Make sure you place the golem in the center as this allows the golem to distract the mortar the most. 7/10 X-Bow: This deck is strong against X-Bow since the functions like a Mortar except the X-Bow has more health and damage. Only use Lightning if the X-Bow use tries to counter your Golem with an Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon. 7/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is decent against Zap Bait since Baby Dragon and Fire Spirits can take out swarms and The Log can counter the Goblin Barrel. However, normally a Zap bait deck will normally try to pressure you so you don't get to play the Golem but if you can build a big enough push with a lot of splash damage to can stop a Zap Bait deck. 6/10 Log Bait: This deck is decent against Log Bait since Archers and Night Witch can stop the Princess or Dart Goblins and make sure you save your Log for the Goblin Barrel. Try to stop as much damage from the goblin barrel while you slowly build up a big push. 6/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck struggles to defend the many small frequent pushes but if you can build a large enough push then you can overwhelm the Hog Cycle user. 5/10 Bridge Spam: This deck struggles to defend against bridge spam since troops like Bandit and Battle Ram can pressure your crown tower if you ever decide to place a Golem in the back. This deck has very little options except for Tombstone and Night Witch. 4/10 Miner Cycle: This deck struggles against Miner cycle since the deck can always pressure you when you place down your Golem. Try to build up a strong push that the miner cycle deck can't defend without losing a lot of damage. 4/10 Control Decks Graveyard Poison: This deck is mediocre against Graveyard Poison since Baby Dragon and Night Witch can stop most of their damage but the Poison spell can cripple the Night Witch and Baby Dragon's health and will not do great in a counter push. 4/10 Splashyard: This deck is bad against Splshyard because the Tornado Executioner combo can wipe out all of your support troops and go in for a counter attack where you have little options and elixir to defend against the Graveyard Poison combo. 2/10 Royal Giant Furnace: This deck is okay against Royale Giant Furnace since the Night Witch can stop the Royal Giant while the Golem tank hits from the Furnace. The Tombstone can also serve as a distraction towards the Royal Giant. 5/10 Miner Poison: This deck is okay against Miner Poison since the Miner Poison combo slowly chips of your tower. If you can get a big enough push you can stop the Miner Poison combo. Use the Lightning if they have an Inferno Tower trying to kill your Golem. 5/10